hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
George Fayne
This article is about George as she appears in crossovers with the Hardy Boys. SuperMysteries (Files/Casefiles Continuity) George frequently appears alongside her best friend Nancy Drew in many of the SuperMysteries, although not quite as often as her cousin and other best friend Bess Marvin. In some of the books, such as Shock Waves, Tropic of Fear, and Royal Revenge, the two appear together (along with Nancy, of course). She seems to get along well and have a cousin-like relationship with Frank Hardy- the two work together well to escape after being kidnapped together in Tropic of Fear- but, like with Bess, her relationship with Frank is not described in great detail; Frank's relationship with Nancy is the one that is broadened out the most. Her relationship with Joe Hardy is shown in greater detail; they have a relationship in which Joe teases George, and she pretends to be offended. While it is hinted that there could be a potential pairing between the two, Joe is usually more often seen flirting with Bess, and Bess and Joe's relationship is given more detail. Super Mysteries (Girl Detective/Undercover Brothers Continuity) George meets Frank and Joe Hardy for the first time along with Nancy and Bess at the Rockapazooma concert in Terror on Tour. Of the three girls, George appears to have the most cynical view of the Hardys in the first Super Mystery. Some examples are when she mutters "Dorks," after Frank drags Joe away when the latter ran up to Bess to flirt, Terror on Tour, pages 32 and 40 and after meeting the Hardys again, recognizes Joe as "that dork who was flirting with Bess earlier," Terror on Tour, page 105 annoying Joe immensely. She also has the easiest time believing that the Hardys ditched them, saying the she "could tell those two were shady right from the start," Terror on Tour, page 159 which prompts Bess to point out that the Hardys were probably doing it to protect the girls. Terror on Tour, page 159 . However, by the end of the book, George can work with them much easier; she, Bess, and Frank come up with the plan that brings down the criminals. In Danger Overseas and Club Dread, she has warmed up to them considerably, most notably in the latter book. She seems to have an okay relationship with Frank, although not much is really elaborated upon between the two of them specifically; George merely considers both boys as a whole to be good friends. She is shown a bit more with Joe, as the two are seen flirting on occasion; they both like the band Lethal Injection, and both are very athletic. She is also seen behaving in cousin/sisterly ways with Joe, such as frequently punching him lightly on the arm and dunking him when he brags about his "natural athletic ability". Club Dread, pages 159-160. In Danger Overseas, while demonstrating ATAC's waterproof paper to the girls, Joe writes, "GEORGE FAYNE LOVES JOE HARDY" as the sample writing, causing her to laugh, blush, and say, "You wish." Danger Overseas, pages 35-36 George's grown loyalty to the Hardys is most clearly demonstrated in Club Dread when George is crushed on by Matthias Dunstock. "'What?' George stood up, her hands in fists. She's one of the most loyal people I've ever met, and she likes Frank and Joe a lot. I'd hate to be the person who messed with one of her friends." -Nancy's thoughts after reporting how Matthias appeared to be about ot hit the Hardys over the head with his oar Club Dread, page 37 "'I'd love to take you out again while you're here,' said. 'Maybe,' George said coolly. Frank and Joe were friends of hers, and as much as Matthias might be cute, she wouldn't tolerate anyone yelling at them." -Conversation after Matthias berates Frank and Joe in the hotel restaurant Club Dread, page 90 Overall, while George is mistrusting of the girls' new friends at first, she warms up to them, as shown above. References Category:Female characters Category:Characters